Huh?
by Cha-Cha
Summary: AndromedaMutantX crossover...Strange mixture. So how did the crew of Andromeda end up in 2004 and will they be able to stop the Reetza and the other aliens appearing? FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not.**

** This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it; it is only a fanfict.**

**Sanctuary**

****

Great. Insomnia again. This makes the fourth time this week. Shalimar thought grimly. With a sigh

she rose and made her way to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of warm milk.

'Couldn't sleep either I suppose' a voice drifted from the kitchen.

Shalimar relaxed as she realised it was Emma.

'That's the third time this week isn't it' she continued.

'Fourth' Shalimar corrected as she slumped down into a chair surrounding the table in the centre

of the room.

'Want some warm milk, I'm just making some for myself' Emma asked. She looked over at the

hunched over form of Shalimar. Shalimar's white vest-top looked barely crumpled as though she

had just gone to bed, while her grey baggy trousers barely covered her midriff.

'mmmmm' Shalimar mumbled.

'I'll take that as a yes' Emma deduced.

It was very clear to Emma that although her friend was very tired, Shalimar was the worst

insomniac out of all of Mutant X. Shalimar had woken her up most nights with her growing

frustration of not being able to sleep no matter what she tried.

Emma sighed, feeling Shalimar's frustration as she poured the warmed milk into two mugs. Sitting

next to her friend, she slowly drank, hoping sleep would take over soon.

'Did you feel that?' Emma asked as a strange feeling washed over her.

'No, but something is different. I can smell some strangers' Shalimar replied, now fully awake.

The two of them crept out of the room into the main area of sanctuary. What greeted their eyes

was not what they were expecting.

A young dirty blonde haired man was shooting a strange gun at some truly hideous beings.

Beside the man was a spry young woman. Or at least Emma and Shalimar thought it could be a

very advanced mutant for she had purple skin!

'Trance, behind you! The man shouted out as one of the hideous beings snuck up behind the

purple woman.

At the same time, Shalimar and Emma leapt forwards to help the man and woman. Shalimar

jumped down from the ledge she had been lying on and began fighting hand-to-hand, starting

with the being behind the woman called Trance.

Upon breaking its neck she turned to fight off another that was coming towards them.

Emma stood up on the ledge and picked her target. In total there were six assailants. It took only

moments for the four of them to dispose of them.

For the first time since the strangers had arrived, they looked around.

'Err Trance, I don't think we're on the Andromeda anymore.' The man spoke, in awe of where

they were.

'Okay, if you don't want your necks broken like those things over there, who are you? And

where are you from?' Shalimar asked the intruders menacingly.

'I'm Trance and this is Harper. We're from the Andromeda Ascendant.' The purple woman said,

her voice also revealing her puzzlement on where they were.

'Not meaning to be rude lady but where are we? And who the heck are you?' Harper asked.

'I'm Shalimar and that is Emma up there,' indicating to where Emma was making her way down

from to the intruders. 'You're at Sanctuary which brings me to my next question; how did you

find here? No one knows where this place is.'

'I don't know. One minute we were on the Andromeda and the next we were here, wherever here

is. Which planet is this?' Harper answered.

'They're telling the truth. They are who they say they are and they truly have no idea where they

are.' Emma clarified.

'How can you not know which planet your on. It's Earth of course' Shalimar answered, disbelief

clearly shown on her face.

At the mention of Earth, Harpers face went as white as a sheet. 'Earth?' he finally choked out.

'Yeah' Emma answered, puzzled at the amount of fear she could sense from him. Before she could

ask him about it, Brennan, Jesse and Adam rushed into the room, all of them looking as though

they had dressed very quickly.

'We heard noises and fighting' Jesse started but stopped when he saw Harper and Trance.

'Who are you?' Adam asked before Jesse or Brennan could.

'Chill Adam, they're friends, I think.' Shalimar butted in before Trance or Harper could answer.

'Okay they're friends but what kind of mutants are they?' Brennan asked to no one in particular.

'Hey!' Harper protested indignantly, 'this may not be our home but I'll have you know I'm no

mutant and neither is Trance. We're both perfectly normal for our kind.'

'Okay, and what is your "kind,' Brennan asked patronisingly, clearly not believing them.

'I'm human and Trance is…Just Trance really. No one knows who she really is' Trance nodded

in agreement with Harpers statement.

'They're telling the truth.' Emma once more confirmed.

'Hey, what's that thing on your neck' Jesse asked, for the first time noticing the port facility on

Harpers neck. **(A/N: I think this is the right name for it, but I only saw it once or twice on a fan **

**fict. Please do tell me if it is wrong!)**

'Yeah and why are you purple and have a tail' Brennan added, but this time directed at Trance.

'Oh this thing, it is a Port facility. It allows me to hack into computer-based electronics. It's not

that rare, although expensive'

'And I'm purple because I am and I like the colour.' Trance simply said.

'Golly, how long have you been trapped in here? Have you never seen other people before?'

Harper asked exasperatedly.

'We've seen people before, and mutants but never purple people before or people with "Port

Facilities" in their necks. You sound as though you've just stepped out of a science fiction

movie' Shalimar retorted.

At this remark, Harper went slightly green 'What year is this?' He asked hurriedly.

'2004' Adam replied, puzzled.

'Oh my god, we've gone back in time' Harper exclaimed.

'We're about a few thousand years in the past!' Trance added.


	2. Rommie

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not.**

** This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it; it is only a fanfict.**

**Somewhere in Antarctica**

****

The dark haired woman moved with such ease and grace she must either have been feral or

inhuman. In fact the latter was true. Rommie was an android, a ships avatar. The Andromeda

Ascendant's avatar to be exact.

In the blizzard that surrounded her, she spun, cresant kicking the Reetza that was trying to gain

the element of surprise.

The hideous being was the same as those that her crew was fighting. Mainly Dylan Hunt, her

captain, Becca, Harper and Trance. Tyr and Rev. Ben were off doing their own thing at the time

the Reetza had attacked the Andromeda.

Rommie drew out a metallic stick from a holder in her tight leather trousers. The stick fired two

red pulses, killing the attackers.

That was the last of them. Rommie had been lucky in that she had killed most of the attackers

before she had appeared in this snowy wasteland.

Although her clothes seemed most inappropriate for the weather, she felt no cold. Her black

leather trousers matched the waistcoat like top(also leather. )The edges of the black

top were lined in a deep red colour. All High-guard standard issue. The trousers covered her

black knee length boots; although the wide base of the heel allowed her to stay above the snow

a little longer than if she was wearing stilettos.

Rommie started to move, knowing if she stayed in that place much longer, she would be knee

high in snow.

'Now to figure out where I am' Rommie mused. After checking her files and knowledge of

planets, she had narrowed the possibilities down to a thousand.

'This is getting me nowhere.' Rommie finally decided. Opening her stomach panel, she pressed

her homing beacon signal that was instantly sent to Harpers Port facility device.

**Sanctuary**

Harper dived into his tool belt, grabbing the cord that allowed him to connect to computers.

'Jesse is it?, could I use this to hook myself up to your computer system. One of my friends,

Rommie, the avatar I was telling you about, has activated her homing beacon signal and I need to

use your computer to locate her.'

'Errr, sure, there is an access junction here, but I don't know if your plug will work. It's probably

different to plugs you use, especially if you need to put that pole into the computer.' Jesse

answered after getting the nod from Adam.

Harper smiled 'the pole goes into my neck, and don't worry, the plug adapts itself into the shape

it is needed.'

'Ouch, doesn't that hurt?' Jesse asked. The two girls had gone to get dressed, and Brennan had

gone to have breakfast with Trance, leaving Harper with Jesse and Adam.

'Only slightly. It was worse when it was put in and the first few times I used it. It's better now.'

He two men walked over to the access panel where Harper plugged one end of the cords into the

computer. He then slowly slid the pole into his neck, wincing a little as he did it.

A map appeared above the protruding table of the world. As Jesse watched, a red flashing point

appeared over Antarctica.

'Whoa, how did you do that' a voice asked from behind.

Jesse turned to see Shalimar and Emma behind him.

'Harpers Port facility is used by putting a pole into it and then plugging the other end into a

computer. He can access anything by thinking about it.' Jesse explained.

'Cool' Emma commented.

'I've got her, she is in Antarctica on Earth, although her signal is fading. Damn, I don't think she

has much energy left.' Harper disconnected himself from the computer and asked if they had any

way of getting to Antarctica quickly.

'We have the Helix. You should go quickly. I'll stay here and try to figure out how you got here

and how to send you back.' Adam answered, making everyone jump.

Within minutes, the four of them left to go and collect Rommie, leaving Brennan to look after

Trance and preparing their guests rooms.


	3. Antarctica

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not.**

** This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it; it is only a fanfict.**

**A/N: Sorry there won't be Rhade in this because I've never seen him. Thanks for the corrections; I will add them in this chapter. Please do keep reviewing!**

**In The Helix  **

'I've lost her. That lovely stinging sensation of her homing signal has gone' Harper

commented suddenly from the back of the Helix to no one in particular.

'Harper, if you built the homing signal to go straight to you, why did you make it hurt?' Shalimar asked curiously, asking the question everyone was thinking.

'So I have a few bugs to work out! And for your information the signal is supposed to be sent

to the Andromeda first, if possible, and me as a secondary resort.' Harper replied indignantly.

'Oh.' Shalimar simply commented. Harper slowly got up and curiously looked over Shalimar's

shoulder at the less sophisticated technology they possessed in the Helix.

Emma suddenly exploded into giggles. After she forced herself under control, she explained

that Shalimar hated people leaning over her shoulders. Her tenseness rockets when people do

that.

'Sorry man, I didn't mean to make you tense.' Harper quickly apologised, moving

back to where he had been sat.

Shalimar just glared at Emma, giving her a very rude message, knowing the Empath would

most likely pick it up.

'Now Shal, was that really polite?!' Emma asked teasingly.

Shalimar just flashed her eyes yellow, then went back to looking at her consol.

'Okay people, we're above where you said she was, but we're going to have problems again

landing. The landing stick is frozen again' Jesse called back.

'I thought you were going to fix that?' Shalimar replied.

'I'm so sorry I hadn't made that the top of my priorities, but as I recall I also had to fix the

Dojo's hologram emitters, restock the medical kit, sort out some files for the underground on

top of my usual chores, eating and sleeping' Jesse retorted.

'Sorry! Forgot.' Shalimar sheepishly told him.

As she finished speaking, the aircraft started to nosedive to the ground.

'Jesse, we're coming in too steeply!' Emma shouted.

'I know, the landing stick is frozen. We've no choice but to crash land.' Jesse replied, tension

lining his reply.

'Mass out the ship' Shalimar suddenly shouted out.

'What!' Jesse exclaimed.

'You've phased it out before. Otherwise there will be no chance of getting home after this!'

Shalimar explained.

'Take the controls then' he resolved.

Striding over to the side of the ship, he held tightly, waiting for the signal from Emma.

'10 seconds to impact…5 seconds…now!' Emma counted down.

On the now, Jesse breathed in deeply, massing out the entire ship. The impact into the snow

was softer than expected. As the ship came to a stop, Jesse breathed normally again. He

dropped to the floor in agony at using his abilities so much.

'I'll stay with him' Emma told the others rushed to Jesse's side.

'But..' Shalimar started.

'Go. We'll be fine. Go find your friend.' Emma directed at Harper, distraught coming off in

waves at causing a new ally so much pain to rescue a friend.

Jesse nodded to say to those concerned to go. Emma and he would be fine on their own for a

small while.

One after another, the thickly dressed woman and man stepped out of the Helix onto the soft

snow in search of Rommie. Fortunately for the searchers, the visibility was very clear so it

didn't take long to spot the fallen avatar.

Her black clothing pointing her out vividly in the white snow.

'Rommie!' Harper cried, panic seizing him as he saw his fallen comrade.

The pair rushed over to the lying figure. Shalimar stayed a few steps back

as Harper fell to his knees examining the woman.

'It's her power. She's run out' Harper explained after a few moments. Nimbly, he rose

Rommie's top a little way, revealing her stomach.

'Hey, you can't do that to her!' Shalimar cried out.

'Don't worry, I'm not only her engineer, I also built her.' Harper explained as he opened the

panel on the revealed area of body. After switching a few wires around, Harper then closed her

back up.

'Rommie…Rommie can you hear me?' Harper quietly asked her.

Slowly Rommie's eyes opened. 'Harper? Where am I?' She asked.

'Antarctica on Earth' he replied, helping her to her feet. 'And this lovely lady is Shalimar .

She's a mutant we met when Trance and I suddenly appeared in their home.'

Harper added, introducing Shalimar to the confused Rommie.

The group began to make their way back to the Helix as soon as they were sure Rommie was

all right to go.

'I've had to run you off the extra power unit I recently added in you' Harper explained to

Rommie when she asked how she was running.

'So what kind of mutant are you. You look normal' Rommie finally asked after a few moments

of silence.

'I'm a feral and Emma, who's on the ship we came in, is an Empath. Jesse, who is also in the

Helix, is a molecular. He can phase through solid objects or mass out and become solid. Our

other members: Brennan is an elemental. He can shoot electricity from his body, while Adam

who's our leader is normal'

'Fascinating' Rommie stated as she digested these facts.

'Tell me about it. I never knew about it until they showed me their powers. Nowhere in the

history books mentions this.' Harper added.

Upon reaching the ship, they filed back in again, stripping off the extra layers they had donned

for the excursion into the cold.

'Weren't you cold out there without any thick layers?' Emma asked suddenly after seeing

the scantly clad woman come on board.

'Harper designed me with a lot of human qualities such as emotions, tears, blushing but I don't

feel temperature change like you do. I register it but it doesn't affect me' Rommie explained.

'Well, if everyone is okay, I'll try to get us back in the air. While you were out, Emma had a

look at the landing stick, and she has managed to de freeze it with the blowtorch I added after

last times trip to the cold.' Jesse told all those aboard after the introductions had been made.

'Whoa Jesse, you aren't doing anything. You're resting until Adam has a look at you.'

Shalimar sternly told the weakened man, guiding him from where he had stayed at the controls

since his collapse, and supporting him until they reached another seat away from the steering

stick..

'Shal, I'm fine really' He protested.

'Of course you are, that's why I was practically holding you up the entire way from one seat to

another' She told him sternly. Recognising the look in his friend's eye, he resolved to his fate.

The flight back was a lot more uneventful than the trip out, as the aircraft to rescue the

stranded woman.

**Sanctuary**

****

'Okay,. Jesse is going to be perfect within a few days, he just needs some rest. Now ma'am, I

would like to check you too are okay' Adam told the expanding group as he walked out of the

infirmary with Jesse in tow, to where the other members of Mutant X where and their guests

were sat.

'I've already seen Harper and Trance who are in perfect health.' He added.

'I doubt you'd be much help. I just need Harper to check my systems and find me some more

power.' Rommie told Adam.

'Yeah, about that power Rommie, that's going to be very hard to find here. If we were aboard

the Andromeda, I would fill you up immediately, but here…'Harper left the sentence hanging

as everyone understood the difficulty of finding a way to power Rommie up.

'I've an idea, what kind of power does she need, 'cos I could blast her with some electricity if

that's any help.' Brennan offered.

'If I modified her power unit, that would work, but I'm going to need some components.'

Harper answered thoughtfully.

'I can help you with that. Don't worry, finding parts isn't strenuous, and it will make me feel

useful' Jesse offered, then added his comforting piece after seeing the worried looks he got

from most people.

'Go' Adam told the two men and Rommie.

As they were about to leave for one of the labs, a loud noise caused them to run to into the

main area of Sanctuary. There was a tall dark-haired woman fighting some very hairy; what

seemed like animal beings.

'Magog?!'

'Lexa?!' Harper and Adam both chocked out incredulously at the same time.


	4. Lexa

**Author: Cha-Cha **

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me! **

'Magog' Rommie repeated, anger seeping into her voice. Her decision took a second to make as she leapt

over the side of the rail on the upper floor to join Lexa in the fight against the Magog. Grabbing her force

lance, she began firing.

Taking Rommie's cue, Trance and Harper grabbed their own weapons and rushed down the stairs to help

their comrade.

'Lexa; friend or foe?' Shalimar quickly asked Adam.

'Friend' He replied as the members of Mutant X set off to join the fight. Adam sickly grabbed Jesse's

shoulder, stopping him from going.

'Jesse, you're still too weak from the use of your powers earlier. The others can handle the Magog.' Adam

told the mutant firmly.

'But…' Jesse started, but was instantly cut off by Adam.

'If you must do something, go and prepare the incinerator. I have a feeling there are going to be a lot more

bodies to put in there. It should have finished incinerating the Reetza by now.'

Jesse sighed but did as he was told, knowing Adam was once again right. He really was too weak to fight at

the present.

The battle itself was short and brutal. The Magog were over powered in a matter of minutes. They were no

match for a feral, three guns, an empath and two elementals compared to a horde of unarmed animals.

'Okay, what the hell are those things?' Lexa asked, turning away from the three she had just killed, then,

noticing the amount of people she didn't know, added 'And who are you?'

'Those were Magog lady' Harper told the confused Lexa.

'And Magog are…' Shalimar asked coming up beside Lexa.

'The worst thing you can imagine plus a bit. They kill anything they come across, eat those they kill, and for

those lucky few that survive, they infest with their eggs' Harper told them bitterly, remembering his own

experiences with them.

'Okay. Are they mutants?' Lexa asked, trying to take all this information in.

'No. I suppose you would call them Aliens. Like me.' Trance told her. 'I'm Trance, that is Rommie and the guy

is Harper' Trance introduced each of them in turn.

Rommie then added 'we're from the future, as are you from my scans, but it seems a lot less further in the

future than us. Your from about two years.'

'How far are you from in the future?' Lexa asked curiously.

'A few thousand years' Rommie told her mildly.

'A few THOUSEND years! Hang on; you said you knew that from your scans. What scans?' Lexa exclaimed.

'I'm an Avatar.' Upon seeing the woman's blank face she added 'An Android.'

As she finished explaining, Adam came to the centre of the group where Lexa was stood, 'I think some

explanations are in order.

Twenty minutes later the entire story had been told to Lexa. 'And so you see, we now have the problem of

how to send you back. We don't even know why you're here' Adam concluded

'Okay' Lexa stood trying to absorb all the information that had just been fed to her.

Harper, Rommie and Jesse had left after Trance reassured them that she would share her part of the story,

allowing Rommie to have the adjustments needed to be recharged.

Slowly walking in a lop sided circle, Lexa paced the small area. As she reached a monitor, it suddenly

switched on startling everyone in the silent room.

_'I've heard some pretty fantastic stories in this line of work but this far out does the stories of people falling _

_13 floors and walking away unscathed, these eye witnesses swear there are two 6ft people who look _

_unfortunate enough to have been caught in a fire as their faces have been hideously disfigured. This is the _

_normal bit of what my informants tell me, from what I hear they are upturning cars and going on a _

_murderous killing spree. Two people are already dead while three are injured. Here's the weird part, they _

_are completely unarmed and wearing a long sleeved dress! If you ask me the world is getting weirder _

_everyday. Some people are even claiming the alien invasion has begun._

Proxy Blue told the world. Adam switched the monitor off and looked at his team and the guests.

'We need to stop them as well as trying to get you all home. Emma and Trance I want you to help me figure

out how to send you home, Shalimar, Brennan and Lexa, I want you to stop the Reetza. If you can't beat

them, keep them occupied until Harper and Rommie can join you.' Adam instructed them.

Nodding in agreement, they each went their separate ways, Shalimar, Lexa and Brennan to the Helix while

Adam, Emma and Trance headed to the labs.

**A/N: Sorry this is short and took so long to come. I had to set things up for the next chapter and my first copy of this was lost when we had to erase everything on the computer. Stupidly I hadn't made a hard copy so this chapter has turned put a little differently than I first planned!**


	5. More To Join The Party!

**Author: Cha-Cha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters so please don't sue me!**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long; I was on holiday for the last month!**

**Helix**

'We're approaching the co-ordinates' Shalimar called back to the other team members. With that, she nose-dived the aircraft, only pulling up when they were almost upon the roof she had chosen to land on.

'See your flying skills are still the same' Lexa commented as the three of them started to make their way out of the aircraft. Shalimar only smiled a 'too-sweet-to-be-true' smile at Lexa.

Running to the edge of the building, the mutants saw the courtyard was cleared of all the civilians leaving behind only the police and military personal that were trying to hold off the aliens.

Seeing their attention was fully on the Reetza, Shalimar jumped off the 10-storey building, landing skilfully on her feet. Brennan followed using his electricity to slow himself down.

Shaking her head, Lexa started down the fire escape. Upon reaching the ground, Lexa saw Shalimar and Brennan had backed up against a wall waiting for her. The military personal had now retreated quite a way, leaving the hideous beings in the centre of the crossroads to keep firing their single weapon while inspecting the bodies that littered the area with a morbid curiosity.

Nodding to her companions, they moved in.

Brennan and Lexa fired off heat and electricity at the aliens, causing the final straw for the soldiers who fled.

They then moved in. Going invisible, Lexa chose her target and began firing more energy at it while doing her best to break its neck with not much success. The bulky alien caught her; surprised, she turned visible once more. Now seeing his assailant, he flung her across the road into a nearby building knocking her unconscious.

Brennan and Shalimar meanwhile were having a better time with their alien. Brennan's electricity was slowing the alien a little while Shalimar's punches were inflicting a small amount of damage.

Upon seeing Lexa go down, Brennan changed opponents and moved onto Lexa's alien, having about the same amount of success as he did on the other alien.

Suddenly, a familiar sound was heard by the mutants, seconds later the aliens let out an ear splitting shrill as they fell to the ground.

'Harper? Rommie? Shalimar called out. The sound could only have come from one of their future weapons.

'You know where they are?' a female voice came from a nearby hiding place down some steps into an underground house.

The two conscious people looked over to where the voice came from. As they watched, a lady and a man emerged.

The woman had short wavy blonde hair surrounding a heart shaped face. Her black top and trousers accentuated her tall slim frame. On one leg a holster like Rommie's carried a force lance, also identical to the androids. In her hand she held a much smaller gun, which she was pointing in the direction of the mutants.

The man beside her was also quite tall and slim, only he was dressed in a black and maroon jacket and black trousers. His face was ruggedly handsome partially covered by a mop of bleached brown hair. He too carried a force lance.

'Depends, what's it to you?' Brennan asked, sneaking a look back to the fallen mutant, who had begun to stir.

'They're friends now where are they?' Dylan answered after a moments pause and glance to the woman; without lowering his weapon.

As he finished speaking, his weapon suddenly went flying, hovering in the air along with the two the woman held. The two of them stared as they went towards the mutants. When they reached there, a bright light in the shape of a woman glowed then dissipated as Lexa was revealed.

'I don't like being threatened, now who are you?' Shalimar asked, her eyes going yellow as Brennan pulled out a fist full of electricity. Lexa glared at them as she held the weapons she had taken.

'What the hell are you?' the woman asked, stunned.

'New Mutants, now answer the question.' Shalimar told them, getting ready to pounce if they gave the wrong answer.

'I'm Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant and this is Captain Beka Valentine of the Ulrika Maru.' The man answered.

Recognising the names, Shalimar and Brennan relaxed slightly, nodding to Lexa to do the same.

'We'll take you to our ship to make sure you are who you say you are, if you are, we'll take you to sanctuary, if not…' Brennan left the sentence hanging, not needing to continue.

As the 5 of them started back to the Helix, Lexa turned and sent back two fistfuls of energy, causing the bodies to slowly start to burn. As the temperature of the fire rose it slowly began to eat through protective armour the Reetza were wearing until all that was left was a pile of ashes.

**Sanctuary**

'Once Rommie gets zapped, she'll be as good as new' Harper told Jesse as he replaced the front panel on the Android.

'So you really built her!' Jesse asked from where he was sat.

'Yeah. It wasn't that difficult, just used things from around Andromeda.' Harper replied joining the molecular.

'Cool!' Before Jesse could ask anything else though, Adams voice rang through the intercom requesting they come to the main view screen in the hall.

Rushing down there, they were greeted with the view of Shalimar on the holographic screen with Emma, Trance and Adam waiting patiently around it.

'Go ahead Shal, we're all here.' Adam told her.

'We managed to defeat the Reetza…with some help. They claim to be your friends Trance and Harper.' Shalimar moved to the side revealing the man and woman.

'Beka! Dylan!' Trance exclaimed.

'Hello Trance. Is Harper with you?' Dylan asked.

'Yeah I'm here.' Harper answered before Trance could.

'Good now…' What Dylan was about to say was cut off by a gun blast behind them.

'What the…?' Lexa cried out from somewhere off screen.

'Shalimar, What's happening?' Jesse cried out.

'More things attacking. Need help. Too Many' Brennan quickly told them as his head filled the screen.

'Damn Magog!' Was all the people at sanctuary heard Dylan say before the screen went black.

'Go!' Adam told them. 'Emma and I will go and find the source of our problems.'

Rushing back to Rommie, the two men picked her up and ran to the cars. Putting her in the back, Harper, Trance and Jesse raced off to their friends aid.

****


	6. Sorting itself out!

**Author: Cha-Cha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters so please don't sue me!**

**A/N: I couldn't believe how long it has been since I last updated so I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy the last chapter! Also slight spoiler for the fate of Emma.**

**Town**

The car swerved into the road where the Helix was parked above. Scrambling out of the car, they narrowly dodged Brennan flying into them.

Helping him back onto his feet, he quickly briefed them on what was happening.

'The Reetza and Magog both suddenly attacked. We've been able to hold them off but there's too any of them.'

Jesse and Trance both crept over to where the others were trying to defend themselves behind rubble. Following Shalimar's lead, Jesse and the feral leapt over the rubble and using their powers held off the Magog while protecting each other's backs while the Andromeda crew concentrated on killing the Reetza.

Harper meanwhile directed Brennan to where the electrical burst had to go. Pulling up a fist full of charge, he struck the android squarely in the chest. For a few seconds nothing happened, Rommie remained as motionless as she had before. About to repeat the procedure, Harper suddenly noticed the woman eyelids flutter before opening.

'Stop! It worked!' Harper cried rushing closer to Rommie, helping her to get out of the car and on her feet. 'Rom Doll, how'd you feel?'

'Harper, where are we?' Rommie asked, confusion filling her head.

'The Reetza and Magog are here.' Harper informed her as the three of them rushed over to the others.

'Captain.' Rommie greeted Hunt, slightly surprised at seeing him. Not dwelling on where he came from, she drew out her force lance and began shooting at the swarms of Magog and Reetza that were coming in their direction.

'Hey Boss, good to see you!' Harper greeted Beka before also doing as Rommie and the others did. As fast as they killed off one, another two Magog took their place.

Diving back over their blockade, Shalimar and Jesse decided a new strategy was needed.

'Look, we'll deal with the Magog, you just get rid of those Reetza.' Shalimar instructed as the two of them caught their breath.

The mutants were mostly holding their own against the beasts, but they had no effect on the other aliens.

Dylan nodded in agreement at his, understanding where the feral was coming from.

Giving the signal to the other Mutants, Brennan, Jesse, Lexa and Shalimar leapt once more into the battle taking down waves of Magog while the Reetza's bodies were also beginning to make quite a few piles.

**Marla's home**

'Hello?' Emma called out as she and Adam entered the crumbling apartment block. It had had notices for it to be torn down for months, but no one had ever found the money to do it. And so it stood.

There was no answer, as the two of them moved from room to room on the ground floor finding nothing ands no one. Making their way onto the first floor, they heard a scuffle as someone shifted themselves on the floor from one of the rooms nearby followed by a cough.

Heading over to that room, they slowly opened the door, which promptly fell own causing a loud crash and a plume of dust to rise and fall.

A young woman sat on the floor jumped. She was about the same height as Shalimar and the same build as Emma. Her blue eyes were filled with uncertainty as she eyed the strangers in her home. Rising to her feet, she brushed the dust off her denim pedal pushers and green vest top. Her white trainers were too far-gone with grime to be cared about.

'Marla?' Adam asked.

'Depends who's asking' the woman retorted.

'I'm Adam and this is Emma. We believe you're the woman who's been bringing people from the future to this time.'

'And what if I am. Can you prove it?'

'She's the one Adam' Emma confirmed.

'How'd you know?' Marla asked.

'I'm an empath.'

'You're Mutant X!'

'And if we are?' Emma asked.

'Then you're here to make me send everyone back.'

'You must. There are people who shouldn't be here yet. You're messing up the time line and people are dying because of it.' Adam told the young woman sternly.

Marla looked down and sank to the floor, leaning back against the crumbling wall. 'I never meant for that to happen. I can see the future, not much but glimpses sometimes into the very far future other times not so far.'

'What's this got to do with the crew of Andromeda, the aliens and Lexa being here?' Emma asked gently, crouching down in front of the other brunette.

'I saw far into the future yesterday, it was of the crew of he Andromeda being attacked by the two species of Aliens and being killed. I then saw even further and how much they are needed to sot out this terrible future. The only way I could do that was to bring them to this time period where Mutant X and reinforcements were. I had to bring Lexa because she would have been a useful ally. I couldn't bring everyone here to be safe, so I kept bringing the attackers here so as to help the two I left there, Rev Ben and Tyr, two other aliens on their crew.' Marla told the tale of what had happened.

'Can you send them back?' Adam asked urgently.

'I only have the strength to send home the crew of Andromeda and Lexa. I can't do anything about the Reetza and Magog; I brought too many from the future. I'm sorry, It was the only way.'

'Shalimar, how many enemies have you left?' Adam asked through the comm. link.

'The Magog just seem to keep coming; it's the same with the Reetza. Haven't you found who did this and stopped them yet?' the feral shouted down her ring over the din of the fighting.

'We've found her, Marla Miniso, but she doesn't have the strength to send any more, she only has the strength to send home our visitors. You need to take out all of the aliens. We'll try and work out where the extra's are coming from.' Adam instructed the woman on the other end.

Turning his attention back to the New Mutant in front of him, he asked her 'How are there more aliens coming?'

Marla shook her head before replying 'I don't know. Unless…' she trailed off in thought before adding when seeing the others motioning for her to continue 'unless when I brought them here, I opened a portal and that portal hasn't closed.'

'Can you close it?' Adam asked urgently.

'I think so, but I'm not sure I'll have the strength to send everyone home.'

'If you don't seal it, there will be no one to send home.' Emma replied, not unkindly.

Nodding in agreement, Marla closed her eyes and began to undo the damage she had caused.

**Town**

The heroes were tiring but still the enemies came. The other members of her team were protecting Lexa as she incinerated the bodies, trying to clear space for the others to move in.

After passing on the message from Adam to the Andromeda crew, the urgency to beat their foes increased. Inevitably the blockade was broken through forcing Rommie to begin fighting hand-to-hand while the others kept shooting. Their strength would have no effect on these tough aliens.

Turning to face the next alien, they realised to their surprise there wasn't one.

Slowly coming out from their refuge, they saw the mutants were equally confused at seeing this.

'I guess Adam succeeded.' Jesse commented to no one in particular.

About to reply, Dylan suddenly realised they weren't on Earth anymore but once more on the Andromeda.

'Huh!' Beka commented.

'We never even got to say thank you or goodbye.' Trance added mournfully realising what had happened.

'I hope you have an explanation to where you just came from and where the Magog and Reetza just happened to vanish to.' Tyr asked from where he stood on the command deck, his force lance extended and the bodies of a few of the enemies cluttering the floor. Behind him stood Rev Ben also looking confused at the events that had just occurred.

'It's a long story.' Hunt replied, 'Which I will tell you after we've gotten far away from those two ships.

**Earth, Sanctuary**

'The doctors say there is very little chance Marla will ever come out of her coma.' Emma told the other members of Mutant X as they sat around the sitting room of Sanctuary. After the people from the future had disappeared and the bodies disposed of by Jesse phasing them far underground, they had all met up at Sanctuary to swap stories of the events that had just passed.

'She saved the future and we can't even thank her for it.' Shalimar commented.

'She may have saved the future but she didn't have to endanger all of our lives to do it.' Brennan remarked before adding 'But she didn't deserve this fate.'

'I agree. I'll try and find a way of helping her to recover, make sure she gets the best treatment. As far as I can tell she went too far into her powers and used too much energy to send everyone home. In time we will find a way to help her wake up.' Adam told the group.

**Andromeda**

'Hey Dylan, did you manage to find out about those people we met?' Harper asked as he, Trance and Beka hurried to catch up.

'As a matter of fact I did. Marla, the mutant who sent us back went into a coma for five years before awaking. She married and had two daughters. Brennan and Shalimar married and had a boy and a girl. Jesse married Lexa and had a girl while Emma died a little over a year from when we were there. There isn't much record of Adam though, but Andromeda thinks he also married and had a son. The details of that time are fuzzy, but somehow they managed to survive.' Hunt replied, stopping in the corridor and facing his crew.

They were all slightly saddened at the news of Emma, but glad the others had good lives.

'I guess we should make sure we really make a good difference in our future. The girl Marla gave up five years of her life to make sure we lived; it's the least we can do.' Trance commented.

'Here here!' Harper agreed causing the others to smile.

The end!


End file.
